Sentimentos?
by dlz
Summary: MM. Após o jantar de ação de graças, Clark tem uma conversa reveladora com Martha quanto aos seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Lois. Episódio RAGE. Oneshot! R


**Título**: Sentimentos?  
**Autor**: dlz  
**Disclaimer**: Trata-se de uma estória cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.  
**Sumário**: FIC SPOILER. Após o jantar de ação de graças, Clark tem uma conversa reveladora com Martha quanto aos seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Lois. Pós-RAGE. Oneshot!

* * *

Da varanda do Rancho Kent, horas depois do jantar de ação de graças, Clark observava o carro de Oliver Queen se afastar. Ele e Lois foram os últimos convidados a se retirarem. Lionel foi o primeiro por conta de um compromisso na manhã do dia seguinte, e Chloe saiu logo em seguida para encontrar-se com Jimmy em Metropolis na esperança de passar o final da noite com o namorado.

Enquanto via o conduzido do jovem bilionário distanciar-se cada vez mais das imediações da fazenda, Clark foi impulsionado a fazer algo inesperado. Com sua visão de raio-x, ele viu que enquanto Oliver dirigia, Lois se aproximou dele e os dois se beijaram nos lábios como o haviam feito pouco antes da ceia. Um beijo breve, porém terno e repleto de amor que o deixou estranhamente desconfortável. Clark então suspirou, na medida em que foi novamente tomado por um descompassado sentimento de que estava perdendo alguma coisa, embora ainda não estivesse muito certo do que era, e apenas o fato de desconfiar a que se referia o deixava um tanto quanto atordoado.

"Tudo bem, querido?" perguntou Martha gentilmente, aproximando-se do filho, ao notar que alguma coisa o incomodava.

Clark sorriu um meio sorriso e se virou para ver sua mãe, e nada disse, provavelmente porque simplesmente não soubesse o que dizer, quando finalmente olhou-a nos olhos, e desviando totalmente o assunto daquilo que realmente o incomodava, respondeu, referindo-se aos eventos daquela semana, quando o jovem bilionário utilizou os experimentos pesquisados pelas Indústrias Queen para tornar-se invulnerável, colocando em risco sua saúde e a vida dos que o cercam:

"Depois do que aconteceu a Oliver... fico feliz que esteja tudo bem com ele agora"

Martha sorriu um sorriso meigo, e insistiu, certa de que havia mais alguma coisa:

"Tem certeza que é só isso?"

Clark apenas balançou a cabeça, mas o olhar triste denunciava que algo muito mais forte do que ele o arrebatara, e antes que sua mãe continuasse a inquiri-lo, numa tentativa mais do que desesperada de desviar a tristeza que o afligia para algo que também e ainda o entristecia naquele último ano, principalmente naquela noite em especial, desabou com pesar e sinceridade:

"Ele faz muita falta"

Martha nada disse, e apenas concordou com um sorriso triste, e olhos lacrimejantes.

Mãe e filho então se abraçaram enquanto olhavam para o céu, onde as estrelas brilhavam intensamente sobre Smallville e Clark lembrou da noite que o pai morreu em seus braços. Ele então suspirou, e os dois entravam de volta à casa.

"Nosso primeiro jantar de ação de graças sem ele..." comentou, ao fechar a porta atrás deles, enquanto Martha parava à sua frente para encará-lo nos olhos.

"Seu pai sentiria orgulho do seu discurso" disse ela. "Foi muito bonito"

Clark sorriu, e a abraçou.

"Eu não teria conseguido se você não estivesse ao meu lado" disse ele, beijando sua testa.

Martha sorriu.

"Tenho certeza que a inspiração para palavras tão bonitas também veio de outro lugar" devolveu ela.

Clark enrugou a testa, confuso com a indireta.

"Sempre falamos abertamente sobre tudo..." explicou ela, enquanto Clark a encarava, não muito certo para onde aquela conversa estava sendo conduzida. "E há coisas que talvez fossem melhor serem conversadas com seu pai..." completou, ao quê ele finalmente compreendeu o que sua mãe pretendia.

"Mãe, não acho que seja uma boa..." disse, tentando desconversar.

"Mas há coisas que só o coração de mãe pode compreender, Clark" continuou ela. "E essa noite, algo que eu já desconfiava se confirmou. E não me refiro apenas ao seu discurso"

Atordoado, Clark nada disse, enquanto ela continuava a fitá-lo com firmeza e ternura:

"Quando vi seu pai pela primeira vez nas escadarias da Universidade de Metropolis não tive dúvidas de que ele era o homem da minha vida. E não hesitei um minuto sequer quando ele me pediu em casamento, mesmo que para isso eu tivesse que abrir mão de tudo, algo de que jamais me arrependi"

Clark sorriu. Por mais que já tivesse escutado aquela história diversas vezes, e muitas das quais do seu próprio e velho pai, aquilo ainda o emocionava. Porém, ainda não entendia o que sua mãe pretendia com aquela conversa.

"No dia da chuva de meteoros, quando nós o encontramos... foi a mesma coisa. Quando o segurei nos meus braços, tive aquela mesma certeza..." disse ela, emocionada e com os olhos cheios de brilho, como se revivesse aquele dia. "E eu soube que você era nosso. Nosso filho amado"

Foi então que Clark sorriu, e a abraçou. Mas Martha o desvencilhou gentilmente, e olhando-o com a mesma firmeza e ternura de quando começaram a conversa, revelou:

"Essa noite, durante o jantar, notei algo que já havia percebido antes... só não tinha muita certeza do que era. Mas quando soube... foi como se eu revivesse o dia em que conheci seu pai e quando o encontramos"

Clark arqueou as sobrancelhas, esperando que ela continuasse, e Martha não hesitou:

"Quando ela entrou nas nossas vidas, soube logo de início que era uma moça muito especial, só não imaginava o quanto..."

Clark emitiu um riso, e finalmente certo do quê e de quem sua mãe se referia, sentou-se à mesa:

"Mãe, acho que não é bem por aí..."

"Tudo bem, Clark" interrompeu ela. "Seu pai e eu notamos que havia alguma coisa entre vocês... ainda que houvesse as implicâncias e provocações" comentou ela. "Afinal, foi a mesma coisa conosco no começo"

"Achei que você tivesse dito que sabia que ele era o homem da sua vida assim que o viu" apontou ele, confuso.

Martha sorriu.

"Mas não achou que diríamos isso um ao outro logo de início, não é?" devolveu ela.

Clark enrugou a testa, e sorriu.

"Então vocês dois...?"

"É... havia implicância e provocação" completou ela.

"Nunca teria imaginado" disse ele, surpreso.

"Ainda que eu soubesse que ele era o homem da minha vida... e que ele jamais tenha conseguido esconder seus sentimentos de mim" explicou.

"Não sei o que dizer" comentou Clark, ainda impressionado com a revelação.

"Quando Jonathan e eu vimos que havia a mesma coisa entre vocês dois, logo desconfiamos" continuou ela.

"Quanto a Lois..." disse Clark, e ao finalmente abrir-se daquela forma, sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. "Não acho que seja isso... quero dizer, ela tem namorado, e eu... bem, nem gosto dela!"

Martha sorriu, e houve um pequeno silêncio, quando ela então finalmente disse:

"Bom... então talvez tenhamos nos enganado"

Foi então que Clark explicou, mais do que depressa, como se tentasse justificar mais a si mesmo do que a sua mãe:

"Afinal, ela é rude, grosseira e tagarela. Como eu poderia... como poderíamos...?"

"Eu vi o modo como olhou para ela durante o jantar, filho" revelou Martha, tocando-o no braço. "E todas as outras vezes" completou, ao que Clark a fitou. "E lembrei de quando seu pai me olhava da mesma forma. Com tanto amor e ternura que mal podia conter"

Clark balançou a cabeça negativamente, e antes que protestasse mais uma vez, nada disse.

"Se você ao menos parasse de tentar de enganar, veria que a pessoa certa pode estar bem diante de seus olhos" disse ela.

"Talvez... você esteja certa" revelou ele, e seu coração novamente bateu com maior intensidade ao pensar, e principalmente aceitar aquela possibilidade.

Martha sorriu, e Clark continuou:

"Eu tenho uma afeição enorme por Lois..." e olhando com firmeza nos olhos de sua mãe, disse: "Desde quando a vi pela primeira vez naquele milharal, mesmo sem saber quem eu era... foi como se isso não importasse, pelo simples fato de que ela estava lá"

Comovida, Martha segurou a mãe de Clark, e ele prosseguiu:

"Quando você me trouxe de volta com a kryptonita preta, e minha memória voltou, ainda que eu soubesse que ela era especial, foi como se algo me cegasse. Mas mesmo assim... quando a vejo triste e sofrendo... como no dia em que a vi frente ao túmulo de Chloe e mesmo nesses dias atrás, quando ela e Oliver estavam com problemas... sinto tanta vontade de abraçá-la, cuidar dela e fazer qualquer coisa para vê-la bem e feliz"

"Clark..."

"Nunca pensei que pudesse ser algo mais... mais do que um simples afeto" suspirou ele, ao que finalmente perguntou: "Será que estive tão cego?"

"Às vezes, a vida nos prega peças" disse sua mãe, na tentativa de confortá-lo. "E talvez ainda não fosse o momento certo"

"E agora é tarde..." ponderou ele, com pesar. "Ela o ama" disse, referindo-se a Oliver, lembrando do quanto ela havia sofrido naqueles dias quando o namorado a deixou durante um encontro, e como a revelação do quanto ela se importava com ele surpreendeu e arrebatou Clark para finalmente perceber o que se passava com ele, de tal forma que não lhe restou outra alternativa a não ser conspirar para que os dois reatassem em nome da felicidade de Lois.

"Talvez se você contasse o que sente a ela..." sugeriu Martha.

"Não sei..." disse ele. "Oliver é um bom sujeito. E Lois..." Clark suspirou, e completou: "Ainda não estou preparado para dar a alguém como Lois tudo o que ela merece. Há muito o que aprender antes de um dia poder compartilhar quem eu sou com ela"

Martha sorriu um sorriso triste, e o filho a abraçou.

"Um dia você vai estar preparado, Clark" disse ela, confortando-o. "E quando esse dia chegar, talvez Lois possa fazer parte da sua vida"

Clark sorriu. Aquilo era o que ele mais desejava.

FIM


End file.
